A Little Problem
by Zoneperson
Summary: My OC gets sucked into the Whoniverse, except it's a little different than she expected.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for my OC Kenzie.**

Finally, it was the weekend! Today was Friday, and I had the next week off from school. Exams were all done, and I was going to take full advantage of the break with a backpacking trip up in the mountains.

With a satisfied smile, I put one foot in front of the other up a mountain trail. I had found this trail earlier on in the month and was itching to find out where it went. I had my backpack on, full of the bare minimum to last the week. I always liked to travel light; I didn't even have a tent. I was panning on sleeping under the stars. I tucked one of my long, blond hairs behind my ears and started off.

A few hours later, when the sun was dipping low in the sky, I had made it up near the tip of the mountain. "Huh, caves. Who knew?" I said to myself when I spotted some of the said formations. Curious, I went inside. The low hanging sun was on just the right angle to let me see far inside it. Then I spotted it. Deep in there was the crack on the wall. The very same crack on the wall from Doctor Who, a perfect replica from one on Amy's bedroom wall. With a gasp, I dropped my pack and ran up to it. Tracing my fingers along it, I felt a slight tingle, like it was alive.

I gasped and jumped back when a little tendril of light shot out of it. I fell over and started to scoot away from it when a ribbon of light wrapped around my ankle. Panicked now more than ever, I tried to crawl away but the crack started to pull me in. I dug my fingers into the ground and screwed my eyes shut, trying to hang on to anything. Then I felt myself lifted off the ground and pulled in.

To say I felt weird was the understatement of the century. My entire body tingling. I was floating, I had no idea where. My entire body felt like it was on fire and being doused in ice water at the same time. I grimaced. All I could see was whiteness everywhere. What felt like an eternity later, I started falling. Everything blurred as I plummeted, then I made contact with something hard and presumably metal and everything went black.

"What is it, Doctor?" I heard a female voice ask. My eyes were still shut, so I tried to open them. The light made my head pound, so I quickly shut them and groaned softly.

"I don't know Amy. Nothing should have been able to get on board the Tardis while we were in the Time Vortex." I heard a strangely familiar voice say.

"Doctor, I think it's waking up" another familiar voice said, but for some reason it sounded as if it was above me.

I opened my eyes and sucked in a gasp. I was on the Tardis, with The Doctor, Amy and Rory, but that was not the most shocking part. I was on the Tardis, but I was apparently only a few inches tall, for everything was huge, giant in proportion to me.

"Hello, there. I'm the Doctor. And this is Amy and Rory" The Doctor said cheerfully, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I-Is this really happening?" I asked myself out loud. The three possibly real-possibly not giant people hovering over me gave me confused looks. I went to pinch myself on the arm, and noticed I was dressed differently. Instated of my old hiking cloths, I was dressed like the 11th Doctor, tweed jacket and all. I quickly felt myself and pulled my hair to look at and it and came to the conclusion I was still a girl, thankfully, and still had my long blond hair. I also noticed I had something in the pocket of my overcoat. I pulled it out, and it was a sonic screwdriver, identical to the giant version of the Doctor now looking down at me. I pressed the button on it and it buzzed and the tip lit up, just like the real one.

"Now where did you get that?" the Doctor said from above, confused. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me. He popped out the clawed tip and read. "It's identical to mine. The same down to every last detail. Now, who are you?" he questioned in a slightly threatening manner, eyebrows scrunched.

"I-I'm Kenzie." I stammered out. "Nobody, really"

"I highly doubt your nobody. Not anyone could have jumped aboard my Tardis while we were flying through Time and Space. I even had the shields up!" he said enthusiastically. "Now who are you, really?"

"I already told you, I'm Kenzie." I said. "I was hiking and I found a crack in some caves and I touched it and it turned out to be the crack in the Universe, it opened and the light pulled me in before I could get away and I fell into the Tardis" I said all in one breath.

"Are you the Doctor in some parallel universe or something?" Amy asked from the Doctor's right. All three looked at me expectantly

"No, I don't think so. As far as I know, I'm not. I don't have any fob watches lying around containing all my memories or anything like that." I said joking. But apparently that was a bad idea.

"How did you know about that?" Asked the Doctor in a low voice.

"Um, lucky guess?" I shrugged

"No, nobody knows that except for Martha and I. I never told anyone and I'm guessing Martha hasn't either." He took out his sonic and waved it around me. Then he stopped and checked the readings. I saw him raise an eyebrow. "No this can't be right" he said to himself, then slapped the screwdriver and scanned me again.

"What is it, Doctor?" Amy asked.

"It's the reading, It says she is a Time Lord."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!  
~Zoneperson**


End file.
